testifiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing Contest
The fishing contest (or contest) is a mini-game focused on fishing and finding the correct bait, hook and range combination for three areas. This mini-game introduces three powerful fishing rods, the Master Fishing Rod, Legendary Fishing Rod and Godly Fishing Rod and also provides money based on your end score. Joining In order to join the fishing contest, players must wait until the Fisherman at spawn begins to accept entrants. The Player Info screen displays the time until the contest sign-ups begin. Alternatively talking to the Fisherman at spawn will also inform the player how much time is left until they can join. Once the Fisherman begins accepting entrants, players have two minutes to travel to spawn and hand a Fishing Contest Ticket to the Fisherman and will enter the arena. Note: Your inventory must be completely empty and only contain a single Fishing Contest Ticket in order to enter. How to Play Although it looks complicated, the mini-game is quite simple to play. The overall goals for the fishing contest is: * To find the perfect fishing combination for each area (lime, light blue and orange) * To find the perfect fishing combination for the hidden area once the timer hits one minute * To catch the heaviest fish you can 'Perfect Fishing Combination' Each area has a specific bait, hook and range that is called a perfect combination. When a fish is caught, you will be told your ratings for your bait, hook and range combination: * Bad - means that this bait/hook/range is incorrect (+0%) * Okay - means that this bait/hook/range is close to correct (+16%) * Good - means that this bait/hook/range is correct (+33%) Once you have all bait, hook and range combinations for the area correct (100%), you will unlock that area's perfect combination, which will allow you to catch heavier fish and gain bonus score. 'Changing Bait, Hook and Range' To view what bait, hook and/or range you have selected sneak and click or sneak and right-click (be careful when right-clicking as it may cast/or withdraw your fishing line) your Competition Rod. This will open your rod configuration screen where you can view and select your bait, hook and range. The enchanted icons indicate what you currently have selected, and can be changed by clicking another icon. Each bait, hook and range will also tell you a value. This value is useful if you have a bait, hook or range that is near the correct one for that region. 'Catching the Heaviest Fish' Fish weight is calculated using the following formula: * Weight = 10 + random (area bonus) + 1.5 x combination percentage + random (combination percentage / 4) Area bonus is dependent on the area you're fishing in during the contest: * Light Area - no weight bonus * Normal Area - +25 weight bonus * Heavy Area - +50 weight bonus * Hidden Area +200 weight bonus This means that in order to have a chance at catching the heaviest fish, the player must be at the area which provides the highest weight bonus and must have the perfect fishing combination for that area. The heaviest fish per area are as follows: * Light Area - 185 kg * Normal Area - 210 kg * Heavy Area - 235 kg * Hidden Area - 385 kg 'Tips and Tricks' There are various tips and tricks to make the most of the mini-game: *Your inventory can provide useful information if you forget what a perfect combination is for a certain area is after you've found it. Your inventory will include the combinations next to wool coloured the same as that area. * Only change either the bait, hook or range once at a time. It is also advisable to go up/down values of 2 until you notice a chance in percentage, if it's only a +16% addition then try 1 higher or lower. * Area one (orange) cannot have the same bait as area two (lime). * Area two (lime) cannot have the same hook as area three (light blue). * Area three (light blue) cannot have the same range as area one (orange). * The Hidden Area uses one bait, hook, and range from each of the other area's perfect fishing combinations. Rewards At the end of the game, everyone is given a score. This score is calculated using the following formula: * Score = 3 x A x B + 10,000 x C + 250 x (D - C) x (E - 1) ** Where: *** A''' is the number of fish the player caught *** '''B is the heaviest fish the player caught *** C''' is the amount of perfect combinations the player found *** '''D is the amount of perfect combinations that everyone found (cumulative) *** E''' is the amount of players who participated From this score, players are rewarded '''tokens for every 1,000 score they obtained (rounded up). These tokens can then be used to purchase various fishing rods from the Fishing Shopkeeper. Players will also receive additional tokens depending on their placing: * 1st: receives 3 tokens plus 2 extra tokens for each additional player in the contest * 2nd: receives 2 tokens plus 1 extra token for each additional player in the contest * 3rd: receives 1 token Players will also receive an amount of coins with a value equal to their score divided by 1000. The Fishing Shopkeeper's Fishing Shop: Stats Players can view their Fishing Contest stats by looking at their Player Info screen, and hovering over the Fishing Contest icon. Trivia * This mini-game was inspired by the RuneScape mini-game Fish Flingers. category:Features category:Mini-game